Words Left Unsaid
by gleeisthebestshowever
Summary: Something happens to Rachel, Puck (Noah in this case) has to help. They love each other, everyone but themselves know. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and the story line. I don't own Glee sadly, Ryan Murphy does. **

He, Sam and Mike cornered the 6'3 boy demading answers as to why his little Jewish American princess was crying. While Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was busy questioning the freakishly tall boy, one miss Rachel Berry was crying and shaking violently at what had just happened -whatever it may be- whilst Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones were comforting the small shaken girl. The sound of skin connecting made everyone look up to see Tina Cohen- Chang had just slapped Finn Hudson across the face. Just as Mr William Schuester walked into the choir room of which had been disturbed, from what he could see anyway.

"What's going on?" The now confused man asked the -used to be- friendly-ish glee club.  
"Ask Finny boy here Mr. Schue." Noah 'Puck' Puckerman snapped almost as soon as the question asked. The teacher / glee club director ignored Puck's reply and saw that Rachel was boiling her eyes out, _gosh there's always some form of drama happening in this room, _Will thought to himself. Snapping into action, he clapped his hands saying, "Alright you guys enough! What is happening in here?"

"!No Me gusta! Raquel te duele que me duelen. Es asqueroso niño..." Santana trailed off from her insane screaming in Spanish so she could help calm Rachel. Rachel shaking violently, clearly scared of the consequenses, Finn attempted to run out of the choir room but failing miserbly. They heard Rachel say something but no one heard what she said.

"Pardon B?" Santana asked her friend, a friendship that had blossomed over the summer they had spent together in California.

"I said-" She was cut off by Brittney,

"He will pay for hurting you B." Brittney told B.

"I know, I will get my reven-" She was cut off once again this time by the voice of Sue Sylvester on the intercom,

"Good afternoon, McKinely... Today we have decided that there will not be a senior lock-in this year as it takes to much time and wastes our money. Sorry to disappoint you." Her voice disappeared the the sound of Becky playing the xylophone filled over the school.

"WHAT?!" Rachel started to get hysterical...

"Hey guys, I think Rach needs to go home. I will take her." Noah said letting his soft side show, a side of which he had just for Rachel, they'd known eachother since birth. Their parents were very close. They were both Jewish also, they went to the temple together every Saturday. Noah helped Rachel up and they walked slowly out of the choir room, to Noah's truck. They drove to Rachel's house where they just cuddled and watched movies with lots of ice cream. After school for the rest of the gang, minus Finn, they went to the Berry resident where they saw 'Puckleberry' as Britt liked to call them, lying on the lounge cuddling watching some scary movie.

"Hey Puck, is Puckleberry real now?" Britt asked Noah getting excited by the fact Puckleberry has been re-lit, they went out in sophmore year for a week and it was the best week for the both of them.

"Not yet Britt soon, I hope." He replied with eyes full of hope and love for the small girl lying next to him.

"I am awake you know guys?" Rachel spoke softly as she was tired.

"Well we need to talk B, what did he do?" Santana questioned the small girl who shook her head saying no before clutching to Noah's shirt. Noah looked down at her seeing the terrified look in her eyes, he felt a wave of anger rush through him. He saw that Rach was on the verge of crying again.  
"Shh babe, its ok, he cant get you. You're safe with me okay?" He told her as he did know what Finn had done.

He tried to kill her, he was throwing her across the locker room and hurt her badly but they didn't see her flinch or wince once, she was so used to feeling pain that it didn't effect her anymore.

"Noah, my back hurts, it hurts really bad. Can you check it for me?" Rach asked Noah, he gently took her shirt off and got angier seeing the damage Hudson had caused his Jewish American Princess. She let out a single tear when Noah had touched her back.

"Its OK B it's alright." He comforted her, she let Noah massage her shoulders and neck, relaxing her. The other ND members saw this exchange and 'aw'ed at the pair, they all knew they were both madly in love with each other, everyone knew this but them. They were at their best with their other half. The club had seen the love that their eyes held for each other. 'Puckleberry' was shipped by a third of the school which is quite alot if you think about it.

"One day, it will be real, they will be a _real__ couple_ and they will live happily ever after. Right Sannie?" Brittany sternly told the New Directions.  
"Yes Britt Britt." Santana replied


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot/ storyline and my laptop.**

Noah was massaging Rachel's back for her, to nearly all GleeClub members this was an unknown, un-presented side of Puck although Rachel would ramble on about how his name is Noah and that is what she preferred to call him if they had an issue they could shove it.

"Look Rae, we need to know what happened, you're covered in bruises and cuts. What happened?" Tina questioned the still slightly upset girl, who nodded and started the horrible story of what Finn Hudson did to Rachel, although it upset her she had to tell them, they are her second family after all. She spoke softly but loud enough to be heard,

"_I was walking out to my car and I realised I'd forgetten something in my locker, heading back to my locker to get my iPod, I got stopped when Finn grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the boys locker room where he hit..." she trailed off to stop crying slightly but bravely continued, "He hit me, he did that while telling me that I-I'm not g-good enough and stuff like that he tried to undress me but I fought back and he gave up until I let a tear fall from my eye, he picked me up and put me in one of the showers and started t-t-ouching me... I-I'm sorry. I can't go further." _ She finished now sobbing in Noah's arms. Many of them feeling angry that their so called leader would do that, before Santana lost it Lauren calmed her down and announced that she will do an anger managment thing for anyone who was about to kill Finn. Or hurt him anyway, she used to think she was the outcast of the club but she realized that she's not, nobody in this club is an outcast. Maybe to the outside world they were but that doesn't matter, they are always there for each other when they get slushied or bullied. This is an example of how much they love each other, their pretty much family anyway.

Over the next few days Rachel and Noah were cuddled up together on the loveseat in Rachel's house, her dads' were away. Yes dads' she has two gay dads'.

"Rach, wake up c'mon, please baby." Noah had to wake her up every morning. Put her to sleep everynight. Sometimes he even had to convince her to eat. It wasn't fair, Finn had no right to do that. He should get locked up.

"Go away Noah, I want to stay in bed all day and cuddle with you, please." Rachel begged, while rolling his eyes he climbed into the bed and held Rachel.

"Rachel?"

"Yes Noah?"

"Do you know why he did it?"

"He said it was because I dumped him..."

"Why did you dump him anyway?"

"He said I shouldn't hang out with you or San and that your both bad news so I broke it off and I guess he got angry."

"His an ass."

"I know..." Rachel finished facing Noah with their lips centimetres apart. Closing the space between them just as the Unholy Trinity walked in, it had been their orders for him to wake her up but it was obviously impossible to say no to her.

"Guys, stop sucking each others faces off and Puck, you have to leave. We're going to get Rach ready for today and then you can suck your faces off some more then ok? But for now it's my rules." Quinn told them as they parted in surprise, Rachel turning red and hiding her face in his shirt.

"Does he have to leave?" Rach asked them as they tried to pry her off him.

"His choice for now I guess, but only this one time."

"I'll stay, only because Rach wants me to." He obeyed Rachel because he didn't want her to get upset all over again. The Unholy Trinity got Rachel prettied up and were shocked when they heard Rachel swear when she was on her phone playing some game or whatever.  
"Easy tiger." Britney calmed her down.

"So what's it like kissing Puckerman?"

"It's amazinggggggggggggg!" Rachel exclaimed, before blushing like mad.

"Thanks bebe I've had-" Puck was cut off by Rachel slapping him.

"Shut up."


End file.
